


Day 10: Monster

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Series: Puzzle June [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And this could have been a sweet story about say the tickle monster, Enjoy Atemu's inner thoughts and battles!, Gen, Hardcore Angst!, I do fluff or angst, I have said this many times, I went with angst!, M/M, NO MIDDLE GROUND, Spirit didn't go there!, and you can ask my friends, but no. no no no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: The thoughts always come, no matter how hard he tries, they come to him. Always there, always reminding Atemu of the real him.





	Day 10: Monster

* * *

 

Another night where I lay in bed awake. A nightmare, or a past memory I should say, has pushed its way into my mind. Reminding me of the sins I have committed and the pain I have caused to those I claim to love.  How could I do that to them? How could I be so cruel?! When all they were trying to do was help, I in return, hurt them...

 

The pressure next to me shifts, and it pulls me from my thoughts. I turn my head to see Yugi shifting from his back to his side, facing me now.

 

"Oh Aibou." I sigh and reach for his face only to be stopped by the horrid green image of him being taken away.

 

Because of me.

 

All of it is my fault.

 

I pull my hand away and just stare at him. His features relaxed, the small smile his lips are forming, and his hair brushing against his forehead. I get to see it all and yet…

 

I do not deserve it.

 

I do not deserve the smiles he gives me, nor do I have the honor of hearing his laugh, or hearing him speak any and all words of admiration and love. I do not deserve to be in his presence, for though I once was a King, I am still not worthy of him.

 

Gods why do you torment me?! I do not deserve him! He deserves better! He deserves more. Not this, not me!

 

I am pulled from my train of thoughts to feel Yugi pulling himself close to me, snuggling his face into my chest. I hear him speak, but it’s so soft, I have to ask him to repeat himself.

 

“I love you.”

 

This time I hear him and the tears I had been fighting finally fall. He loves me, yet I am imperfect. He loves me yet I have hurt him. He loves me though I have wronged him many times. I nearly killed people, I was the reason his grandfather’s soul was taken, I was the reason his friends were hurt and nearly killed! I was the reason he was caught in that fire and he too was near death’s door! I am at fault for the shadows that haunted him, for the nightmares he endures, for the flashbacks. But yet…

 

He loves me?

 

I wrap my arms around him and pull his sleeping body close to me. “Oh Yugi.” I whisper in his ear. “I love you too.” And I mean that. I mean it as if it were the last words that would ever come from my mouth.

 

I love you. I love you. I love you! Even though I do not deserve you, and you deserve better than me. I will always love you. You are the reason I am here and still fighting.

 

But as I begin to fall asleep, the faces of those who haunt my nightmares and remind me of the reality I live, begin to form behind my closed eyelids. There they smirk at me as they take pleasure in my torture.

 

Dartz, Raphael, Marik’s dark side, even the spirit of the Ring, they all remind me of the pain I have caused, that all the issues everyone of my friends and loved ones have, is my fault.

 

It’s all my fault.

 

“You’re right.” I finally respond to their voices. “I am nothing more than a monster.”


End file.
